The present invention is directed toward tricyclic nitrogen containing compounds, heterocyclic amines, having anxiolytic and anti-depressant activity. These new compounds are suitable for treating central nervous system disorders including schizophrenia, Parkinson's disease, anxiety or as compounds for lowering blood pressure or treating migraines.
A series of dihydrophenalenes, tricyclic amine substituted compounds, and related compounds having central nervous system activity were described in PCT Int. Pub. No. WO87/04153 and in PCT Int. Pub. No. WO88/04292. A major difference between those compounds and the present invention is that the subject compounds have at least one nitrogen atom in the tricyclic ring structure which is shared by two of the ring structures. Generally, the subject compounds have exhibited anxiolytic activity and better oral bioavaiability.
Information Disclosure Statement
PCT Int. Pub. No. WO87/04153 and PCT Int. Pub. No. WO88/04292 each describe tricyclic structures having central nervous system activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,339 discloses 4-(di-n-propyl)amino-1,3,4,5-tetrahydrobenz(cd)indole compounds useful as prolactin inhibitors and in the treatment of Parkinsonism. European Patent Application 153,083 and German Patent 3,346,573 disclose methoxy substituted 4-(di-n-propyl)amino-1,3,4,5-tetrahydrobenz(cd)indole compounds. These publications disclose nitrogen containing tricyclic ring structures but the nitrogen is not shared by any of the rings.
Evans, D. D., Peters, D. J., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, pp 285–88 (1974) discloses nitrogen containing tricyclic ring structures where the nitrogen is shared by two ring structures but additionally includes other substituents not common to the subject compounds.
PCT Int. Pub. No. WO 90/15058 discloses compounds with the characteristic tricyclic nitrogen containing structure of the subject invention with the exception of the ring nitrogen “X” substituents.